


无限 / Infinity

by PadaleckiReiner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ereiner, ererei, 艾莱
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaleckiReiner/pseuds/PadaleckiReiner
Summary: 艾主席千里寻爱的故事【灵感来源于二刷 致两千年后的你。疯批病娇伦注意。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 艾莱 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	无限 / Infinity

无限

莱纳在马莱郊外的疗养院里醒来。  
窗外吹进来带着绿草香的风，卷起苍白的帘子。  
扭过头看着外面，病人们在花园里平和地走着坐着，了无声响，世界仿佛静了音。

“你醒了，感觉怎么样？”  
男人进门愣了一秒，随即走到他床边，拿起水果刀就开始削苹果。  
“我……”莱纳注意到男人，刚一张口，就觉得喉咙干涩的厉害，蹦出的字节里带着嘶哑。  
过了很久都没有办法讲出一句完整的话。  
“别担心，医生说是暂时的，过一阵子就好了。”男人安慰他，黑色的长发被风吹过眼前挡住了视线。

艾伦……还活着啊……

莱纳不再尝试，静静地盯着男人手里的苹果。

法尔科…他们呢？  
贾碧，波尔克，皮克……

艾伦似乎察觉到了他的心思，缓缓道：“受了不同程度的伤。不过还好，小孩们已经可以活蹦乱跳了。”依旧专心的削苹果，没看他一眼。

那就好……

莱纳松了一口气，呼吸随着风缓和起来。

离那一天过了有多久？他睡的太沉，什么也想不起来。艾伦放弃地鸣了吗？艾尔迪人解放了吗？他是怎么回来的？最后又到底发生了什么……

有一瞬间无数的问题在脑海里上串下跳，然而只是知道他们还活着，就够了。

“明天就可以出院了。”手里的苹果削断了最后一截皮，莱纳眼巴巴咽了口口水，却见艾伦自然地自顾自啃了起来。

……不是给病人的吗。

“你好好休息，我下午回去整理一下，明天一早就来接你。”

莱纳不满地别过头，感觉到男人站起身，鼻尖抚过淡淡的发香，额头猛地一凉。

男人离开了，留下额头上带着点苹果甜腻的吻。

莱纳老脸一红，小魔王哪学来的。

眼皮却忽然沉沉地，再想起明天以后就可以见到所有人……

我们都回来了……

沉沉地再次睡去。

——

梦里是一片荒芜，仿佛创始之初，什么也没有。

“莱纳，莱纳…”

是贾碧的声音。  
四处寻找，除了黑暗，什么也没有。

他猛然惊醒。

从疗养院回到家的第一天。

他总是觉得困，睁不开眼。

刚到家时空无一人，艾伦说他们暂时被接到收容区避难，自己目前身份特殊，还是不要引人注目比较好。

说着就把莱纳轻轻放在床上。

“我…不想睡觉…”  
莱纳的声音已经比昨天好了很多。早上在艾伦的背上醒来，睁开眼便是自己的卧室。

总感觉自己轻飘飘的，那一天的战损似乎给身体留下了不少的打击。

艾伦给他盖上被子。  
“你该多休息。”说着就要走出门，“我去做点吃的，你想吃什么？”

“……随便”莱纳撇了撇嘴，略有点不满。

直到艾伦就要消失在视线里，气息越来越淡，他忽然一阵恐慌。

“喂……”

男人停下了脚步。

“…你还活着，真是太好了。”

莱纳仿佛看见男人轻颤了一下。

“那天以前，我总是觉得有一天，那一切都结束的时候，我们俩都会等来各自的审判，也许是死亡，但却对我来说是唯一的救赎……然而昨天醒过来的时候，我竟然觉得，活着真好……

和你一起，活着真好……

说到底，我还是个懦弱的人。说什么想成为英雄，却为了苟且偷生感动庆幸…”

一口气说了太多费力气的话，莱纳突然又觉得疲倦感压身而来。

“艾伦……我们曾经彼此向往，又彼此憎恨。我不是个太会说话的人，也不知道这一切以后我们到底还是什么样的关系……”

“但是不管是现在，还是在104班的时候，我都真心真意的想和你在一起…不是，我那时候不是那个意思，你知道的吧，当时就是当你的大哥那种，我才没像你一开始就动歪心思…”

眼皮越来越沉，莱纳却强撑着自己想把心底话说完。

艾伦终于转回头，眼里一阵波澜。

他缓缓地走到莱纳身边，一如最初看向他的那个15岁的自己。

“我说过，我和你是一样的。”  
莱纳托着沉沉的眼皮，手心传来不真实的热度。

“你想的，就是我所想。”

“莱纳，我们殊途同归，你没办法离开我的。”

不知道是因为不敢看他，还是因为彻底的疲惫，莱纳闭上了眼睛。等了好一会，快要入睡时，以为身边的人都要离开了，缓缓睁开眼，就见那张脸越来越近。

是莱纳短暂逞强一生的初吻。

干燥却柔软，是两个灵魂最终的相融。

绵长眷恋。

许久才分开，两双眼里只是最纯粹的对方。

莱纳晃过神来，红成了霞光

“快去做饭，老子饿了。”

却忽然听到啪塔啪嗒的声音。悄悄支起眼缝，这家伙该不会哭了吧？别说是我强迫的啊，明明是他先动手的……

素日阴郁中二的艾主席无措的捂着鼻子，流起了鼻血……

莱纳顿时有一种自己在欺负小媳妇的感觉……

———

午餐是面包和番茄汤。

艾伦的脸上大有一种你要是嘲笑我的厨艺就就义的表情。

莱纳苦着脸尝了一口，大概是伤影响了味觉，倒是什么也尝不出来…

“还记得祭典那天吗？平时训练为了保持身材没敢吃什么垃圾食品。托那群小孩的福第一次吃了披萨，还真想再吃一次啊……”

说着拿余光撇艾伦，有点担心下一秒他就要发疯。

果然，艾主席的脸黑了起来。

“不过我也喜欢喝番茄汤，当年在岛上食物匮乏，这可不是最顶级的美食吗，呵呵呵呵……”

说着，莱纳赶紧猛吸了几口汤。

“明天我试着做一下吧，以前没有见过那种东西，反正跟面包差不多吧……”

看着艾伦妥协的样子，莱纳又觉得自己在欺负小孩了。

然而，真好…

上一次两个人心平气和一起坐着吃饭是什么时候？

是莎夏抢了教官们的大块腊肉的时候。

莱纳的心又沉了。

“发什么呆，都吃到脸上了。”

一晃神，艾伦的脸无比的近。

“吓我一跳！”

莱纳下意识地向后仰，忘了自己的身体和脆弱的椅子不成正比，就要连人向后翻。

艾伦一把拉住他的后脑勺，顿了一秒，就舔上他脸上沾上的番茄汁。

莱纳只觉得脑袋“轰”地一声，好像变成巨人时脑袋重新长出来冒出蒸汽的时候。

浑身燥热。

太近的距离只能看见艾伦眼底越来越深邃的黑洞。

“喂差不……”

挣扎的话语还没说出口，便被艾伦强硬地堵上。

母胎单身的两人因天性而迸发出最自然的渴求。

艾伦不留余地地撬开莱纳的唇，舌间的纠缠牵动身体里每一根神经，躁动的浑身颤抖。

“莱纳……”

艾伦的声音低沉的吓人，眼神却如渴求玩具的孩子。

莱纳不敢看他，更不敢想象自己现在是个什么样的表情。

太丢人了……

没等莱纳有任何回应，就听见桌上的器具食物洒了一地。艾伦将莱纳扑倒在桌上，至上而下。

接着就是又一轮炽热而躁动的吻。

迷糊中莱纳却觉得位置有点危险，想推开他，却被少年的臂膀所抵抗。

下身一阵清凉，何时矗立的坚挺在金毛丛中一点一点渗出液体。

莱纳的脑子都要炸开了。

这么一天，想都不敢想……

接着就是被紧紧包围，热地让他无助的挣扎。

“艾，艾伦……别……”

好不容易鼓足勇气，却见男人无限温柔的舔弄，而眼神深沉地抓住莱纳每一寸表情。

太，太那什么了……

艾伦仿佛要将自己每一寸尝遍，快感排山倒海而来，终将要至顶峰之时，却突然被离开。

“诶？”

莱纳喘着气，面上潮红。

艾伦脱下裤子，愤怒的东西冲出牢笼。

莱纳见着男人拿着炽热就要抵上来，吓得不轻：“等等等等等，这这这会痛死人吧！！！！”

艾伦愣了一下，却忽然笑出声。

贴在莱纳耳边，热气浮过敏感的耳后，莱纳又是一阵喘息。

“不会的，相信我，一点不疼……”

这话怎么听起来像那些坏男人骗X女一样……

分神之际，艾伦一个挺深，莱纳被顶到底。

大脑一片空白，下身却爽到激起全身的毛孔。

被艾伦撞到七零八落，快感在脑袋间就要爆发了。

还真的一点不疼………

弥留之际，告别魔法师的莱纳只有这样一句轻飘飘的念头。

———

“莱纳！莱纳！”

“莱纳，你怎么不回来？”

“莱纳，我们都在等你……”

“莱……”

莱纳被一阵冷风吹醒，紧闭着的窗不知道什么时候给吹弹开了。

揉了揉眼睛，才感觉到胸前一阵酸，熟睡中的男人紧紧抱着自己，松也松不开。

第一次看见这样的艾伦…

毫无防备。

这几天就像是做梦一样，曾经想过自己和艾伦的无数种结局，不过是你死我亡，而或者是共赴地狱。

然而还能一起活着，还能一起相拥，仿佛是上天给予的怜悯，明明却是戴罪之身。

忽然有一丝丝的不真实，却在感觉到身边人的温度时，渐渐安心下来。

“喂，艾伦……”莱纳的声音又哑了，虽比刚醒来时稍微好些。完全归功于这位枕边人…

男人还是没醒，眉头却紧凑了起来。

该不会是作恶梦了吧？

胸口却落下透明的液体。

这么大了睡觉还流口水……莱纳想着一会要取笑他一番，却在看见男人的一刹那愣住。

泪水大颗大颗从他的眼角流下。

滚烫却让人一阵心寒。

莱纳没来由打抱紧了他。

男人却醒了过来。意识到自己发生了什么，恶劣得把脸往莱纳的胸口四处乱蹭。

“喂，全是鼻涕眼泪，你多大了……”

艾伦报复地咬了咬他的胸口，听见莱纳痛苦地一嚎，满意地又闭上了眼。

他没告诉莱纳，上一次自己哭着醒来，还是在墙里，一切开始的那一天。

“我们今天，去收容区看看他们吧…”

莱纳心中有些激动，或许是因为这些天总是让人焦虑的梦，他总觉得要见到了才能安心。

沉默了半晌，也没有半点回音。

“艾伦？”

男人的头埋在莱纳的颈窝里，看不清表情。

“嗯。”

————

大概是身体还在恢复，莱纳只觉得身体更轻了。

也不知道自己昏睡的这些日子又瘦了有多少，可怜努力锻炼起的肌肉又得重新塑造。

穿衣服的时间比平时长了太多，实在是艾伦过分的不老实，到最后换上的衣服里都是两人的一身汗。

“镜子呢？好久没看到我的帅脸了…”

艾伦却像看怪物一样看他。

莱纳只好摸摸鼻子。“好好好，赶紧出发吧。也不知道那群小鬼是不是都已经把收容所闹翻天了。”

说罢，两人第一次离开家。

只听见老木门沉重地合上。

————

路过集市，大约是还在战后的复原工作，并无多少人烟，有些街边摊还开着，却也没有人光顾。

莱纳忽然眼前一亮，就见不远处的石窑顶上传来黑烟。他兴奋地拉过艾伦：

“那就是烤披萨的炉子，太幸运了。想不到今天还开着，我们买一点给他们带过去吧。”

艾伦当然知道，当年马莱跟踪他的时候，没少见过莱纳黑着脸可怜兮兮地在摊前翻钱包的样子。

最后披萨还都进了小孩的嘴里。

后来艾伦也尝了一次。

墙内物资贫乏，平时吃过生烤的肉都可以当作是佳肴。

第一次在马莱吃上这些稀奇古怪的东西时，队里的人都敞开了肚皮疯狂进补，只有他食不知味，味蕾上的所有刺激，无非只是在加深自己的恨。

每一次在街角看见莱纳一个人时竭尽自残的绝望的脸，又在看到小孩们时一副温柔兄长的模样，训练班时的憧憬暗恋与背叛时的憎恨就一次次无尽纠缠。

他第一次尝到何为疯魔的滋味，那时他只想要让他痛苦，只想让他在他面前彻彻底底的绝望，撕开他所谓英雄的伪装。

后来连他自己都吓了一跳，自己所有的执念，不过是怨恨他的温柔再也不属于自己。

那也不要留给别人……

“艾伦？”

我们殊途同归，我们……

“艾伦！你怎么又流鼻血了？”

莱纳自顾自地介绍了一堆这里披萨的口味，正奇怪身边人没有半点反应，转过头却又见着艾伦阴郁的眼神，还有鼻下刺眼的血。

“啊……”

艾伦应了一声，无所谓地拿莱纳的袖子擦了擦鼻子，仿佛什么事情没有一样。

“我要玛格丽塔。”

莱纳无奈地掏出钱包，顺便心疼自己的衣服。

———

“莱纳！！”

莱纳有一瞬间恍惚，眼前的呼唤仿佛和梦里荒芜的声音融合在了一起。

下一秒就见贾碧虎扑一样冲了上来。

“莱纳，你终于来啦——“

“我们等你好久啦！”

终究还是孩子，满脸都是委屈。

艾伦却对她没有多少好感。毫无感情地将贾碧从莱纳身上拎到一边去，完全不顾贾碧的手舞足蹈。

莱纳把刚买的披萨递给她，小孩的眼里瞬间就亮了起来。

看着莱纳慈父一般的神情，艾伦又是百般地不爽。

“贾碧，法尔科他们呢？”

“他们——”

贾碧嘴里狼吞虎咽，好半天才接着话，“他们去北边参加清理任务了，我说我也要去，他们非让我在这里守着说怕你哪天回来见不到人——”

莱纳略有些失望，“啊，我也应该去的，他们现在在哪里？带我过去吧，贾碧。”

“哎别了，他们今天一个地方明天一个地方，谁知道今天在哪里……”

贾碧满嘴食物，说话有些含糊不清。莱纳却也不再勉强她。

“莱纳，跟我进来吧，我带你见奶奶他们！”

贾碧拉着莱纳就要往收容所里走，艾伦也在后面默默地跟着。

莱纳却仿佛突然想起什么。

“你们先进去吧，我的钱包好像落在刚才的地方了。”

“我跟你一起去。”艾伦就要往外走。

“不用，我一个人就好。艾伦，你的队友们也在这里吧？你先去见他们吧。”

艾伦没说话，紧紧地拉着莱纳。

莱纳脸一红：“我马上就回来，贾碧还在边上呢。”

贾碧脸上一脸无知。

莱纳轻轻拍开艾伦的手，转身跑向集市。

艾伦手里的温度渐渐消失。

———

莱纳却在路口往北方跑去。

身边的一切随着距离一点一点消失。

莱纳感觉自己越来越轻。

北边是最终战的地方。

地鸣被打断了，所有人都活了下来。

眼前的一切越来越接近梦里的荒芜，一切仿佛什么也没有发生，只有被风吹起的一片狂沙。

莱纳没有见到在清理战场的其他人，甚至任何人。

北边太大了，也许不在这里。  
他也忘了那天究竟在什么地方结束。这些天来也根本没想起。

沙的厚度略高，提起步伐略有些吃力。

刚一抬脚，仿佛被什么东西绊倒。

莱纳吃了一嘴沙子，狼狈地站起身，想要扒开沙子一瞧究竟。

目睹一切时，周围却死寂，连风也停了。

他颤抖着继续挖。

直到身边的沙坑被堆成小小的山丘。

是刚才还在活蹦乱跳的贾碧。  
是没有见到的法尔科，波尔克，尼克。  
还有可尼，阿尔敏，让……

还有他自己。

身上千疮百孔，就快腐化与黄沙一起。

恐惧与绝望喷涌般袭来，已无法判断眼前与之前的一切何为梦，何为现实。

地鸣被打断了，所有人都活了下来。

地鸣被打断了，所有人都活了下来……

地鸣被打断了，所有人都活了下来？

地鸣被打断了，所有人都活了下来！

是他一厢情愿的美梦，还是永远无法醒来的噩梦？

腐烂的他，与自我和解的他，什么才是真实？

和艾伦……

艾伦？

艾伦……

“莱纳。”

如鬼魅的声音从背后出现，身边的一切似乎又恢复了动静，就连刚才眼前凄惨的一切也瞬间消失。

然而莱纳却无法再相信眼前。

泪水与绝望布满本就消瘦枯萎的脸，显得更为凄凉。

“莱纳……”

男人的声音里充满了卑微。

“…我早就死了，对吗……”

“他们……也根本没活下来……对吗……”

“你还是……结束了一切……对吗……”

“对吗？”

莱纳一步步地后退，眼前的男人于他是噬人的恶鬼，是噩梦的牢笼。

“这到底是什么……我到底……是什么……”

他仿佛丧失了一切力气，只剩无魂的呢喃。

黄沙在男人脚底却如平地，他缓缓走至莱纳身边，紧紧地抱住他，如禁锢他的灵魂一般。

“就这样，不好吗？”

“你想要什么，我就给你什么。”

“这是我们的救赎，是我们牺牲一切的奖赏，不是吗。”

莱纳一瞬间睁大了眼，猛地推开了他。

他什么也没说，挣扎着站起身。他试图往前方走，可越远离艾伦，身边的一切就回到刚才一样，堆满尸骸，只剩下毁灭。

他终于走不动也看不动，绝望地跪下。

他没有得到审判，他也根本没有救赎，他如所有人一样死无价值，他被困在噩梦中无法再醒来。

他突然大笑起来。

血与泪模糊的脸面目全非。也许那一具莱纳的尸体反而更可爱一点。

直到笑的一点力气也没有，他眼里唯一的光暗了。

如提线木偶一样倒下。

身后的男人默默地看着这一切，只是很无奈，莱纳可能只是发了发脾气而已。

他看着莱纳倒下，将他抱紧怀里，身上的人没有了气息。

他叹了口气，仿佛早已习以为常。

“下一次要怎么做，你才能留下来？”

鼻子的血止不住的流下，落在莱纳无神的眼里。

周围又是死寂。

—————

莱纳在马莱郊外的疗养院里醒来。  
窗外吹进来带着绿草香的风，卷起苍白的帘子。

“你醒了，感觉怎么样？”

—————

完

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是艾主席一次一次穿越为了让莱纳留下，然而一次次失败的故事-。-
> 
> 与我而言他们之间是互相成就而也互相毁灭。
> 
> 既然无法活着在一起，那就一起走向地狱。
> 
> 永远不会有HE的故事……
> 
> 我为什么要这么对我爱的cp T T
> 
> 文笔很烂，谢谢观赏：D


End file.
